


Harry and the Basilisk

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Basilisk & Harry Potter, Basilisk/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80
Collections: Anonymous





	Harry and the Basilisk

Harry’s young body was stunned, he thought he was prepared to take on the Basilisk but apparently he wasn’t seeing the giant snake catching him off guard. He eventually backed into one of the walls, even if he tried to run somewhere he’d end up getting lost, somewhere he lost his wand and didn’t have the time at all to look for it. He tried to think of a way out of his current predicament but couldn’t.   
He thought about what would happen to him now, he knew it would end in his death, but would it just turn him to stone, bite and eat him, or swallow him whole? As he thought about that last one something unexpected happened, he felt his small boy cock twitch in excitement. During all this the Basilisk never moved, only watching the young boy. Almost like in a trance Harry removed all of his clothes freeing his small boy dick and smooth chest, layed down, and spread his legs showing off his tight asshole. He then began fingering himself, not knowing quite why but found it pleasurable and thought his last moments should be as pleasurable as possible.   
The Basilisk started slithering forward, the young boy not noticing until it’s long forked tongue started licking at his ass causing him to let out a moan. The Basilisk quickly forced its tongue past the tight ring of muscle as Harry pushed against it wanting more pleasure. Harry’s four inch dick was standing proudly on display, that is if anyone could watch, it didn’t take long for him to cum for the very first time in his life with a loud moan, but not producing any cum yet. He quickly noticed just how cold it was once he came off of his high from his first orgasm but was too weak in the knees to get up or do anything. He was vaguely aware of his glasses falling off at some point, but knew it would make no difference in the end, he knew he should be scared but couldn’t be bothered to think about that after all the pleasure he just recieved. The Basilisks tongue then pulled out of him, before it took Harry into its mouth.  
Harry immediately noticed how much warmer and slimier it was. He could guess it was the mouth of the Basilisk, but couldn’t care less, the warmth gave him comfort after the cold of the tile and water outside. He felt the tongue move around his body, playing with his dick causing him to moan once again and grind against the tongue. The young boy knew he should be scarred, he was about to die but everything just felt so good he couldn’t care, in fact, if anything he wanted more of it, to go further into the Basilisk, to give it what it needs after how long it’s been in the chamber, a nice filling meal. He let himself be moved along its muscles, contracting and squeezing against his thin, frail body, his pale skin becoming slick with the saliva and other liquids. Once firmly inside the Basilisk’s stomach, Harry felt a pleasant tingling feeling and moaned, not bothering if he got anything in his mouth, it just felt so good, like this was where he belonged. His cock once again hardened as he weakly masturbated as he felt the life drain from his body with a smile on his face, if he was going to die, by the most pleasurable way possible was the best, and this was up there.


End file.
